The One (A Draco Malfoy story)
by emmoliv
Summary: Dive into the world of Sally Lewis, a muggle born witch. When she is only 5 years old, she meets Draco Malfoy, a neighbour of hers. Will they be friend or perhaps something more? Will Draco's family's view on muggleborns could his judgement? And how many times will Sally forgive him for his opinions?
1. A Sky Full of Stars

I slammed the door behind me and ran out to the garden. The ground was cold, and I had no shoes. I ran to the little hole in the fence and crept out. I knew I should've been more reasonable than this but I had done this a million times before so why was this one different? I ran up the meadow to the big willow tree. My long chestnut hair was blowing in my eyes, but I didn't bother brushing it away, I was in too much of a hurry. I sat down on my favorite spot at the foot of the tree. I laid down on the ground and looked up at the sky full of stars.

You might wonder why I was in such a hurry? Well it's a tradition for me to do this every birthday. In exactly 1 minute the clock would turn 00:00 on the 19th of June. And I would be 6 years old. Oops, I haven't even introduced myself yet! How impolite. My mummy always tells me that I should be better mannered, but I always forget. I'm Salome Lewis, and I hate my name. I often wonder why my parents would give a child such a name as Salome. That's why I always tell people to call me Sally. I am quite thoughtful and I'm always daydreaming, much to my parents' dismay. People always find me a bit unusual because of my way of speaking. Since I am an only child, I've always spoken more like a grown up than a child of my age. However, even if they think of me unusual they are often impressed. Although I do space out sometimes at school in my daydreams, I have excellent grades. I love reading, and I always have, ever since I was a little baby and made my parents read to me when I couldn't.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my watch beeped loud. This was it; I was officially 6 years old! The stars were unusually bright tonight, almost like the sky knew it was my birthday. Just as I was about to close my eyes, something moved in the corner of my vision. I gasped and my eyes widened. It was a shooting star! I closed my eyes and was just about to make a wish when I heard a voice from above me. "Do you come here often?" I opened my eyes. The voice seemed to be coming from the tree. I searched the branches and found a little silvery blonde head near the top. The boy who had spoken jumped down from the tree just as I sat up. "You know you ruined my wish right?" I said and crossed my arms. It was the first shooting star I had ever seen and I didn't even get to make my wish. I glared at the boy before me. He must have been the same age as me. He gave me an apologetic look before smiling. "I'm Draco Malfoy, what's your name?" I finally gave in and gave Draco a little smile. "I'm Salome, but you can call me Sally. Do you live nearby?" I was curious, I never saw anyone in this meadow. Draco pointed at a great manor behind us. "That's my house. I come here very often to play. What about you?" Just as I was about to answer I heard a voice I didn't really want to hear right now. "SALOME! COME RIGHT BACK IN NOW LITTLE GIRL" I sighed. "Well, that's my mum. As you can see we live right there." I pointed at my house. It was nothing compared to Draco's, but still big enough for a house. "However, I must be going now! Maybe I'll see you again Draco!" I smiled. "Definitely." He smiled back. I ran back home, happier than I had been for a long time.


	2. It's Magic!

_The 20__th__ of June_

I brushed my long curls out of my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I had a heart shaped face, rosy cheeks and chocolate brown eyes. My mummy and daddy always told me I was beautiful and I guess they were right. I didn't think I looked that special, but I wasn't ugly. Today I was wearing the sundress I got from my aunt yesterday, and it was absolutely gorgeous. It had a white base and hundreds of blue flowers on it. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was shining. My second favorite thing to do (after looking at the sky filled with stars) was to read under my favorite tree, so I took the book I was currently reading and sprinted down the stairs. I took my cardigan and was just about to open the door when I heard someone stomping their foot behind me. Oops. I turned around slowly and gave my mum an innocent smile. "Sally, where are you going?" She looked at me suspiciously. "I'm just going out to read in the meadow, mummy." She eyed me for a while before sighing. "Alright, alright, but be back before 7.30 and don't ruin your dress! Put on your shoes too, we don't want you to get a cold, do we?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Yes, mum I will be back before 7.30 and I will put my shoes on." I walked out the door and went to my tree as always.

I laid down once more on my spot and opened my book. I had read for about half an hour when I heard footsteps. I smiled. "So you're back?" I faced Draco. He laughed. "I would say the same to you." He said, and winked. "I want to show you something!" Draco took my hand and he started running towards a pond nearby. I followed him, excited. He picked up a flower from the ground and threw it in the pond. He smiled "Watch this." I watched the flower intently, and to my surprise it started moving. It swirled around in the otherwise still pond, in circular motions. I looked at Draco amazed. He was moving his hand in the same movement as the flower. Suddenly he threw his hands up in the air and the flower flew up in his hands. I just stared at him in wonder. "It's like magic!" I gasped. "It is magic. I'm a wizard. My father and mother are too! You should try for yourself." He said, and gave me the flower. I concentrated on making the flower fly, but it didn't move. My heart sank, but looking up to Draco I gathered courage and did it again. The flower slowly started floating above my hand. I gasped in shock. "Wait does this mean I'm a witch?" I exclaimed with big eyes. Draco had a smile as wide as mine and replied. "Yes, I think so. But my father will be very angry at me if he knows that I've shown a muggle magic…" We were already walking up towards the tree again, and the sun had started setting. "What's a muggle?" I asked the boy beside me and raised a brow. He laughed a little. "A muggle is someone who isn't a wizard or a witch. Some people think that muggles should be the slaves of wizards… My father is one of them, but I don't agree with him. I don't see why people would be less worth just because they weren't born with magic. But you shouldn't tell anyone that you're a witch, besides your parents would probably not believe you." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Why wouldn't they?" I asked raising my brows. He didn't know my parents. "Muggles usually don't believe in magic, unless they're related to a witch or wizard. They would probably think that you got caught up in your book or something."

The following 4 years Draco and I were inseparable. I would run out to the meadow as soon as I could, and at night (thanks to the tree outside my window) we would watch the stars together. He was the best friend I had ever had, and my world changed when I met him. Everyday he taught me new ways to use magic, although me both weren't that experienced yet. I couldn't wait until he and I would leave to the school of wizardry he always talked about, Hogwarts. We would be able to be with each other all the time then! At least so I thought…


	3. Love Song

_4 years later_

"Draco, stop tickling me! I was only joking! I love your hair." I laughed and stuck my tongue out. We were lying on the ground under my tree and he was tickling my stomach and laughing. He stopped for a second and I added, "However greasy it is because of all that gel you put in it! What is it, one jar every morning? That must be expensive." He jumped at me and started tickling me again and I couldn't stop laughing. After about 3 minutes more he finally stopped and I rolled over so I could breathe.

"Okay, okay I do actually like your hair still but I preferred when I could ruffle it." I winked, still panting for my breath. Draco smiled a devilish smile, and I could see in his eyes he was planning something.

"Draco… No… No not again!" I squealed when he grabbed a hold of me and started tickling me again. Only this time, I broke free and started running.

"You know I'm faster than you Sally! You don't stand a chance, I'm going to get you!" He shouted from behind me but I just kept running. I screamed when he grabbed my shirt from behind me and tried to get a hold of me. Suddenly my foot got caught up in a root and we both fell to the ground laughing. After laughing for a couple minutes I finally looked over at him. He looked over at me intently.

"Sally… I'm… I really like you." He said sincerely. I chuckled.

"Yes Draco and I really like you too, we're best friends you dummy!" He blushed.

"No, I mean I like you like… More than friends." He looked away from me and looked up at the beautiful orange and pink sunset. I reached over and put my hand on his cheek. He turned over and looked at me again. The orange light made his eyes look almost green, and they were so bright. I leaned in towards his face and he did the same. Before I knew it our lips were touching ever so slightly. I pulled away and smiled. "

I really like you that way too." Draco's smile must have been one of the happiest smiles I had ever seen. "But I've really got to go now, my parents don't know I'm here and it will soon be dinner time." I smiled at him and started getting up. Just as I was about to walk away, Draco caught my arm and hugged me. He pulled away and I smiled.

"See you tomorrow Sally." He winked and then started running back towards his house. I just stood there and touched my lips lightly.

"Salome, what's up with you tonight? You're practically jumping at your seat!" My mum exclaimed when we were halfway through dinner. I stopped jumping and blushed. "Uhm… I'm just really excited for school tomorrow! We're reading this book that I really like." I lied smoothly. I had always been a good liar. Muggle School was actually pretty boring, at least compared to what Draco told me about Hogwarts… Draco. I can't believe I had my first kiss today! I touched my lips again and mummy gave me a peculiar look. "Any new friends lately?" Daddy asked me. I looked down at my hands. I wouldn't tell them about Draco because he had told me not to, and I also didn't have that many friends at school…

"No not really" I said when I looked up.

When I was finished with my dinner I went up to my room. I tried reading for a while but I was too distracted. I decided to go to bed early and put on my blue pajamas with teddy bears on. Yes I know it's a little bit babyish for a 10 year old but it was actually really comfortable. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror. My chestnut brown hair was cut at my shoulders, but since it was curly it was even shorter than that. My almond shaped chocolaty eyes were rimmed with dark eyelashes and my pale skin brought forward my freckles. My rose lips were formed into a smile and my dimples were showing. I was wearing the necklace Draco gave me on my birthday the other day. It was a beautiful rose gold rose and there was a "D" enchased at the back of it.

That night there was nothing on my mind other than a certain silver haired boy with smiling grey eyes and soft lips.


End file.
